Snatched
by Princess Leyla
Summary: Zuko never expected Katara's eyes to shine like fire on the sea. Zutara oneshot.


The sun was setting over the sea, and Zuko wanted nothing more than to look to his left to see how Katara's eyes looked in the waning daylight. Instead, he just watched the sea's fire dim.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his left shoulder. Grudgingly, he turned and was caught off guard when Katara's glittering azure orbs caught his. He stared for a few seconds, then realized the position he was in and glanced back to the sea, running his hand through his hair. "What's wrong?"

Katara had never been all that fond of Zuko, but there were times where unconciously, she would glance over and see him sans shirt, teaching Aang firebending techniques, and sigh. Zuko had really, really nice features. The girls who constantly surrounded him left no doubt about that in her mind. But, his personality more than made up for his body, and usually left her furious that she'd ever thought of him that way.

Remembering that she had caught Zuko's attention, she straightened her back and willed herself to ask the question on her mind. "Hey, so you and Mai? Are you two still a... thing?"  
Zuko immediately turned, expression darkening, and ran a hand through his hair. Katara could tell he was holding back his anger, but couldn't understand for the life of her why he would do so. Usually, he had no qualms about letting everyone in the vicinity understand just how much they'd fucked up. Katara was about to apologize and close off the conversation when she got a response.

"Mai... Mai dumped me. I wasn't good enough for her," Zuko gritted his teeth. "She ran off with the Cabbage Man. The Cabbage Man! Just imagine being dumped for someone whose sole purpose in life is to care for his cabbages!" He closed his eyes and ran both of his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down.

Katara winced. "That's rough, buddy..." She patted his shoulder, feeling sympathetic for the boy next to her. Even if his personality could use some work... I think I really could fall in love with him... Katara stood up, ramrod straight, shaking those thoughts from her mind. Zuko is a FIREBENDER! He tried to kill everyone I love! I have no sympathy for him.  
Just as she stood up, Zuko, lost in his own thoughts, ran a hand through his hair and noticed a few strands came out with it. He didn't give that much thought, because that was pretty average.

Katara sniffed. "Well, good for Mai. She got out while she could. Me, on the other hand... I'm stuck with you for a while."

Zuko flushed angrily. "What is that supposed to mean, huh? I can't imagine you ever getting a boyfriend. Oh, wait, that's right, you've got Aang. A loyal little dog by your side." Katara gaped, and then her face darkened. Her fingers curled by her side, and although it had been a warm evening, the sea froze in deadly spikes, betraying her true anger.

"Don't use Aang against me. He's a good guy and he doesn't deserve you saying this behind his back! Just because you had one girlfriend, don't get too cocky. After all, she left you for the Cabbage Man. I can't even imagine what you'd done to make her leave you for him." With that, she turned and marched away. Zuko realized he'd misstepped and taken out his anger on Katara, just the thing he had been avoiding. He ran his hands through his hair, now noticing the small chunks that came out with it. Never mind that, I need to go after Katara! He flung the matter of his hair out of his mind and ran his hand through his hair again, pulling out more hair, and called for the girl who was quickly receding from his sight.

"Katara! Wait!"

She stopped where she was. Zuko ran his hand through his hair yet again, and then moved to where Katara stood. She shot him an angry glance, but seemed to be surprised about something. Zuko waved this away and forced himself to say something.  
"Katara, I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say all that. I really did try to hold back my anger instead of lashing out." His tone had adopted a rare gentleness Katara couldn't ignore. There was something in his honey colored orbs that called her to mend his broken self. She couldn't help but forgive him. He was like a dejected, bald puppy.

Flushing, she reached out and caressed the top of his head. Zuko looked up, surprised, and Katara couldn't miss the faint blush that dusted his cheeks. "I forgive you, Zuko. We've both been through a lot, and every now and then we just need to get rid of all the anger trapped inside of us. It still hurts to think about what you'd done to my village, and I don't think I'll ever forgive you for it. Even so, I've found myself... drifting towards you all the while. Somehow, you're like a beacon in the dark. You understand my pain." With that, Katara clasped her hands to her mouth, for she had said far too much. She started to back away, but was stopped by a hand which grabbed her wrist. She looked up.

Zuko tried to run his hand through his hair, but, alas, there was no hair to run his hand through. Somewhat panicked, he groped his head, looking for any hair, finding none. His eyes wide with shock, he looked up to Katara, who was struggling to keep in her laughter. Zuko could feel his knees wobbling. How humiliating! And in front of Katara, no less!

He felt as if he would cry.

While she could barely hide her mirth, Katara tried to calm herself down, and reached out to Zuko.

"Hey, it's fine! It will grow back soon enough. The girls might avoid you for a while, but soon enough, they'll be back, begging on their knees to have you glance their way. You're lucky, in a way, because I'll still love you in such a vulnerable state."

Zuko rubbed his neck in embarassment. "I don't hate you either. I'm sorry about what the Fire Nation did to your people. What we did. What I did. I don't deserve anything from you. You should hate me, Katara."

Not used to such words coming from Zuko, Katara was somewhat taken aback by their sincerity. She pulled him close, until their eyes were mere inches away, and then embraced him in a heated kiss. When they finally broke apart, Zuko had a miniscule smile on his face, but covered his mouth to hide it. The sun reflected softly against his head and eyes, making him seem as radiant as the sun itself. This didn't escape Katara's attentions, but she just laughed and rolled her eyes.

What a bald dumbass, she thought.

But, he's my bald dumbass.


End file.
